M41
085.M41 By request of Inquisitor Scallen, Sisters of the Order of the Valorous Heart purge Hive Tumulus (on planet Farglum) of the cult Epicurian. * 139.M41 Abaddon the Despoiler's forces complete construction of the Planet Killer in the Eye of Terror. * 139-160.M41 Abaddon uses the Planet Killer to lead the twelfth Black Crusade that ravages the Gothic Sector. The Gothic War * 154.M41 The Planet Killer is finally destroyed. No traces of the remains are found by Inquisitor Horst's investigation 2 years later. * 213.M41 Castaburg invaded by orks under Warlord Skarmork. Death Korps of Krieg counterattack. * 240-338.M41 The [[Ophidian Campaign]] (also known as the Purge Campaign), in which Battlefleet Scarus wrested control of the Calixis Sector's Ophidian Subsector from heretic forces. The campaign lasted from 240.M41 to 337/338.M41 - a considerable achievement in such a timescale. * 273.M41 Inquisitor Drako visits Stalinvast. Hydra found. Stalinvast destroyed. * 342.M41 Inquisitor Quixos declared Heretic and Extremis Diabolus by Inquisitor Eisenhorn. * 356.M41 Macharius born, son of Pella, Imperial Commander of Donia. * 359.M41 Copul IV Cleansed by Ultramarines. * 367.M41 Ork world of Balur scoured by Marine and Imperial Guard campaign led by Calgar. * 371.M41 Brother Sergeant Severus of the Ultramarines wounded on Corinth, interred in Dreadnought. Returns for 7 year Corinthian crusade in 698.M41. * 373.M41 Inquisitors murdered. Drako raids Black Library. Planet Sabulorb incinerated. Drako killed in Eldar Webway. * 374.M41 Macharius earns the Colonelcy of the Donian XXVI. * 379.M41 Macharius becomes the general of the Donian IV army duringe the Roxane rebellion. * 380.M41 Macharius takes the stronghold of rebel leader Roxane Mountjoy, and rescues Lord Solar Phillips, becoming Phillips' second in command and most successful general. * 386.M41 Lord Solar Phillips dies. Macharius appointed Lord Solar. * 387-391.M41 As Macharius' armies assemble, he reconquers the worlds of Lands End, Morbellum and Jalfrezi III with his Donian army. * 392.M41 Macharius begins his great conquest of the western galaxy. Over a thousand worlds fall to him and his Generals over the next seven years: * 392.M41 The hive world of Persepolis is recontacted after 5,000 years. Macharius finds the tomb of the ancient explorer Indijona the Vagrant, and takes the Helm he finds there for himself. * 393.M41 While fighting against Chaos Marines on Zaga IV, a bolter round embeds in Macharius' chest but does not explode. The Confessors proclaim this an Emperor's Miracle. * 395.M41 Macharius orders the advanced technology world of Adrantis V destroyed by a redirected comet, and disbands the 3rd army group. * 396.M41 Macharius' 2nd and 5th army cross the boundary of the Astronomicon. * 398.M41 Warp travel is slow, but Macharius still conquers another 15 worlds- and destroys seven. * 399.M41 Macharius bombards the Carnelion Palace of Leminitus into submission. His Generals decide the conquests should end. * 400.M41 Macharius dies before reaching the old boundaries of the Imperium. * 401.M41 Macharius is entombed on Macharia, his first base of operations. * 450-465.M41 Hesten manuscript, documenting principles of the God Incarnate (Thorian doctrine), compiled by Inquisitor Hesten. * 474.M41 Armageddon riots. Warp storms cut off Armageddon. Food shortages lead to armed rebellion in a dozen hives. * 452.M41 Sororitas (Bleeding Heart) entrusted with bones of St. Emiline must evacuate Emilines Hope (shrine world) when Yerena system invaded by Ork Waagh! under command of Arch Maniac of Calvera. * 567.M41 Sergeant Lystander awarded Imperial Laurel for acts of courage under fire during pacification of heretical insurgence on Iduno. * 659.M41 Logan Grimnar becomes new Great Wolf of the Space Wolves. * 698.M41 Corinthian Crusade. Calgar elected leader of Marine force including Ultramarines, Lamenters, Marines Errant, Angels of Absolution and Silver Skulls on a 7 year crusade. Ork empire of Charadon suffers series of heavy defeats, delaying the invasion of Waaagh! Argluk by 30 years. * 704.M41 Siege of Tulwa. Calgar leads infiltration force that destroyed the Fortress of Pain (Iron Warriors). * 737.M41 Valos reported stripped of life. (Hive Fleet Behemoth). * 738.M41 Latest Founding (26th). * 745.M41 Ultramarines retaliation against the Tau empire cut short by invasion of hive fleet Behemoth. * 745.M41 First Tyrannic War. Hive Fleet Behemoth attacks the Ultramarines homeworld Macragge. Defeated at great cost- entire first company wiped out. * 759.M41 Scouring of Quintarn. Calgar commands forces against Ork scavengers who captered triple system of Quintarn, Tarentus and Masali (part of Ultramarines Empire) in the aftermath of Hivefleet Behemoth. * 765.M41 Space Marine Chapter Losses to date: 13 Lost in warp, 21 Irrecoverable battle losses, 9 Gene seed failure, 4 Inquisitorial purge, 16 Other circumstances. * 780.M41 Fourth Quadrant rebellion. (903.M41?) * 801.M41 Lugannath Eldar craftworld first detected by the Imperium. * 807.M41 Purgation of Jhanna. Calgar leads two Ultramarine companies in the recature of rebellious oceanic cities of Omon and Vorlencia, against renegades and Chaos marines. * 815.M41 Space Wolves Great Wolf Sven Ironhand revokes his oath and leads his Great Company into exile in the Eastern Fringes. * 853.M41 Battle of the Steel Cross. Captain Cortez of the Crimson Fists slays ork Warlord and his bodyguard. * 861.M41 Battle of Arconar. Calgar defeats coalition of Eldar Raiders on the feral world of Arconar, scattering their forces and capturing their bases both on and off world. * 867.M41 Captain Cortez of the Crimson Fists breaks through Eldar lines despite suffering 17 wounds including stab through one of his hearts and two heavy weapons hits. * 879.M41 Battle of Knarts Landing. Calgar defeats rebel army led by General Dornal in 30 day battle on industrial world of Knart's Landing, taking less than 17% casualties. * 891.M41 First War for Armageddon. Chaos incursion led by Angron and World Eaters beaten back by Space Wolves and Grey Knights. * 892.M41 Cortez defended breach in Fortress Maladon's wall for 21 hours of constant fighting. * 897.M41 Massacre at Sanctuary 101. Adeptus Sororitas fortress destroyed by Necron raiders. * 901.M41 Badab War. Tiger Claws' master, Lufgt Huron, revolts. * 903.M41 Lamenters, Mantis Warriors and Executioners join revolt. * 903.M41 Captain Cortez fights through the entire Kardian six week campaign without supplies after they had been lost to enemy fire during deployment. * 904.M41 Fire Hawks retaliate when their supply ship is captured by rebels. * 906.M41 Red Scorpions and Minotaurs called in to suppress revolt. * 907.M41 (913?)Executioners, Lamenters sent on penitent 100 year Crusade. * 917.M41 Battle of Amion. Red talons and Armageddon Steel Legion vs. rebel Imperial forces. * 940.M41 Tzeench cults revolt on planet Chicano. World lost. * 941-942.M41 Second War for Armageddon. Ork WAAAGH! led by Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka assault the hive world Armageddon Secundus. Lord Herman Von Straub's forces are saved by Commissar Yarrick's performance. * 942.M41 Eldar Commander Yriel is the leader of the Iyanden Fleet. * 944.M41 Balur Crusade. Calgar elected leader of Marine Crusade force operating against worlds along the Eastern Fringes. Operations began with scouring of Ork held Balur and ending with devastation of Boros. * 945-959.M41 Ghazghkull Thraka mounts raids on various planets * 946.M41 Dante (station), Yarrick (station), Mannheim monitoring stations established in outermost orbit of Armageddon system. * 962.M41 Imperial base on Buca III annihilated by ork asteroid base (Thraka) * 963.M41 Fire Hawks Fortress Monastery, Rapturous Rex, sent to Crow's World sector to investigate Dark Eldar. They dissapear en route. * 972.M41 Imperial agri-world Chigon 17 overrun by orks under Thraka using guerilla tactics. * 976.M41 Hive fleet Perseus detected by Ultramarines. * 981.M41 Durlan Ocellati discovers warp route into Wheel of Fire. * 982.M41 Last encounter with Hive Fleet Perseus. Drifts outsystem. * 983.M41 Fire Hawks declared lost in the warp. * 983-985.M41 The Hrud migration. (Codex: Eye of Terror p.40) * 984.M41 Battle of Hell Town. Pyran Dragoons assigned to Armageddon jungle base desert their posts, leaving the Armageddon Ork Hunters to defend against ork invasion. * 986.M41 Imperial Battlecruiser Radiant Way wiped out by ork pirates led by Thraka. * 987.M41 Space Wolves 519th crusade ends in Wheel of Fire (orks cleared). * 988.M41 Crimson Fists nearly wiped out by their own missile while fighting orks on Rynn's world. * 989.M41 Blood Angels Terminators killed while exploring a Space Hulk. * 992.M41 Second Tyrannic War. Iyanden craftworld nearly destroyed by Hive Fleet Kraken. Lamenters chapter lost. Scythes of the Emperor chapter badly depleted, homeworld lost. * 992.M41 The VIII Kimmerian regiment, fighting orks on the eastern fringe, are assisted by Jotun Bearclaw's renegade Great Company, who refused to return to Fenris after fighting at Ichar IV due to the length of travel time involved. * 992.M41 Ursukar E. Creed annihilates Ulthwé raid on Aurent. (Codex: Eye of Terror p.40) * 995.M41 Battle of Korsk II. Lord Vorlak leads a rebellion that is crushed by marines in a major tank battle on the plains of Korsk II. * 995.M41 Defense of Ichar IV. Calgar acts as supreme commander in defense of Ichar IV, a vital industrial world on the Eastern Fringe. Tyranid invaders from Hivefleet Kraken held in check by the combined efforts of Space Marines, Imperial Guard and alien Eldar forces. * 998.M41 Historicus Coran Celecius tried for heresy after his work links the Aphis hermitage massacre to the Necrontyr and other mysterious past encounters. * 999.M41 A murderous plot kills several members of the Cadian High Command. Ursukar E. Creed is appointed Lord Castellan of Cadia. (Codex: Eye of Terror p.40) # 999.M41 The thirteenth Black Crusade. Attack on Cadia. (Codex: Eye of Terror) # 999.M41 The Adeptus Mechanicus discovers that the Golden Throne has irreparible flaws that could endanger the Emperor's life. Adeptus MechanicusTimeline]]